


I Love You Take My Money

by Miss_Introvert



Category: Great Pretender (Anime), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, Daisuke and Laurent are brats, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, cross over fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Introvert/pseuds/Miss_Introvert
Summary: Daisuke and Laurent team up to create the perfect date, while Haru and Makoto relive their past traumas.
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke/Kato Haru, Laurent Thierry/Edamura Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	I Love You Take My Money

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't sleep for this, and I wish I had written out more points like wing man Hoshino but I'm sleepy-

Makoto took a deep breath, relishing the smell of blooming sakura flowers, it felt wonderful to be back home. He couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear, he was so home sick that he hadn’t even realized it during their cons.

Well, technically, he was in Japan for a con too. But it was practically the norm for Laurent to drag him where ever he went, so he’d take every little win he could. His train of thoughts were rudely interrupted by a hungry Abbie’s stomach, though he didn’t mind. 

Nobody had to say anything to understand what that meant, they too were tired from travelling. It wasn’t exactly an easy feat to be up in the in air for more than 24 hours, and so off they went to the nearest restaurant. 

Laurent, being the rich snob he was, directed them to the most expensive place in Tokyo. Makoto wasn’t exactly pleased with that, he never was with any of Laurent’s ideas. Makoto argued that if they wanted to experience authentic Japanese food, they had to go to those ramen bars that high school students were often found in because of the cheap prices. 

In the end, the French won.

-

Haru sighed at the location Daisuke chose, of course they couldn’t have just went to his place to discuss details about their new case like normal people. Apparently, there was this group of people who swindled big criminal figures from everywhere.

They traveled the globe, their names unknown. They were a tough cookie to crack, and they were always clean. But it wasn’t the ungodly amount of money that they managed to harvest from each heist that surprised him (that was Daisuke’s job), rather it was how each target were more than included in illegal activities. It was like they were the re-invented Robin Hood

They were actually doing the world a favor, and Haru was more than happy about that. He was glad that he would be able to work with them to take down scum, especially with their new suspect being a human trafficker. 

“Inspector” Daisuke politely tapped his shoulder his steel blue eyes never leaving his  
“Ah, sorry I was thinking about the case” The shorter man hummed in agreement, then sat down on their table.  
“What a coincidence seeing you here, Daisuke kun!” A blonde happily chirped

Haru and Makoto both looked shock, did the two know each other? 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Thierry”  
“Always formal, the same old Daisuke”

Haru tilted his head (an adorable tilt, Daisuke might add), not having understood English very well. Makoto looked just as confused. He turned to Abbie and Cynthia, Abbie gave him an annoyed look, while Cynthia left him with ‘Just an old friend from the past’. What was he supposed to do with that?

“Inspector Katou, this is Mr. Laurent Thierry and his team. We will be cooperating with them for the new case.” Haru had a light bulb moment, stared at the Handsome French man along with his team, and grinned

“You four were difficult to track down, I’m impressed” 

He politely stood up then bowed, while the team stared at Makoto, him being the only one who spoke fluent Japanese. He pointed at himself, only for the others to nod. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too” he returned his bow and gave him a polite smile. 

Once everyone was seated and Laurent and Daisuke began discussing about their agreement, he glanced at the two police men. One had raven hair and was rather short, but he spoke very fluent English. He had heard of Kambe Daisuke before, hard not to with how notorious they were in Japan. His eyes were fascinatingly blue, just like Laurent’s, and he’d be lying if he said was one of the most handsome people he had met.

The other looked older, he had deep eye bags but they made him even more appealing. His hair was messy and milk tea colored, and his eyes had flecks of gold. He was as tall as Laurent, no, maybe even taller, and wore baggy clothes. He had this aura around him that was comforting, and he seemed like a good person. 

The atmosphere was awkward, with Laurent and Daisuke having had moved to the bar to discuss more ‘private matters’. Their food had yet to arrive, and with Haru not understanding English nor the team with Japanese, it wouldn’t be easy to dismantle the feeling.

“Oi virgin do something” Makoto gave Abbie a pitiful look, while the girl shot him dangerous pair of eyes. Haru felt bad for the poor boy.  
“My name is Edamura, this is Cynthia and Abbie” Haru shook hands with them, gently smiling and giving off a friendly aura, causing the three to finally relax.  
“I’m Kato Haru, I’ll be cooperating with you for this case” Makoto translated for the girls, although struggling a bit from not having spoken or read any Japanese having been in foreign countries for so long.

Haru, being the angel he was, asked Makoto if the girls had been to Japan before. When he said no, he flashed his adorable toothy grin and offered to take them out on a tour.

“A tour? What do you think Abbie?” Cynthia turned to the dark skinned girl, still drowsy from the trip.  
“I’m going to bed after this. Go with them if you want”  
“Hm, well I’m pretty tired too. Why don’t you go instead Makoto?”  
“Eh? Are you sure?” Cynthia nodded

Haru noted how Abbie was beginning to bob her head due to exhaustion, then gave them an understanding look. He told them to rest up, and that he could take them out on a tour whenever they were free.

Soon Laurent and Daisuke returned to the table, both seeming to be in a good mood. Haru swore he saw Daisuke smirk for a moment before they got there, and it annoyed him. What the hell was that rich bastard planning now? He wasn’t exactly hoping to fall off a bridge that day.

Makoto noticed the change in demeanor too, Laurent looking cockier than usual. The two cinnamon rolls (yes, that’s how I’ll be referring to them) looked at each other, and immediately understood how the other felt. Finally, they had someone to talk to that also had a rich play boy bastard that was always scheming.

“Edamame, why don’t you take a look around the city? It’s been a while since you last came, yes?”  
“What?”

Daisuke pulled Haru aside politely while Laurent convinced Makoto, asking him to be gentle with the boy and showing him around considering his past trauma. This surprised Haru, when did Daisuke suddenly care about the people around him? Whatever, it’s not like he jealous or anything, totally not that. (Truth be told, Daisuke just didn’t want to deal with Laurent’s scolding)

The rich play boys left together, which was highly suspicious. But the two were always planning everything, so for them to meet their own kin was nothing new. The same thing applied to the cinnamon rolls, both of them insulting the two whilst muttering under their breaths, looking shocked due to the other doing the same action then rejoicing at finding someone to relate to once again.

-

At the bar…

Daisuke sipped at his whiskey, the alcohol providing a pleasant burn on his throat. The French blonde smirked at him, Daisuke reciprocating the action. They both know what the other wanted, and they always got what they want.

“That detective is really cute~”  
“You have Mr. Edamura, don’t you?”  
Both chuckled, still smirking  
“I’ll convince Edamame to go on a tour with Haru”  
“And I’ll arrange for them to meet us afterwards. I’ll take care of the décor too”  
Glass over glass clinked, both satisfied with their agreed plan.

Soon a purpled haired young man weaved through the restaurant, he seemed as if he avoiding to be seen by someone. He sat down beside Daisuke, breathing a sigh of relief as he did so

“Senpai didn’t see me, did he?”  
“No.” Daisuke replied firmly  
“Thank goodness”

The raven haired man introduced Hoshino and Laurent to each other, then the three began smoothing out the rough corners of their plan. Haru and Makoto would be smothered by love from the two absurdly rich play boys by the end of tomorrow.

-

Haru and Makoto found each other arriving on their agreed meeting place 15 minutes earlier than planned, both awkwardly laughing at each other. The older of the two wore a white button up long sleeve and a beige cardigan, his muscles more apparent than in his usual loose outfit. His hair was still messy, but that only added more bonus points to how handsome he looked.

Makoto felt a bit underdressed having had just worn skinny jeans and a loose pastel yellow hoodie with a pair of red sneakers Abbie lent him. But it was too late for a wardrobe change, and so he shrugged it off.

Not much had changed in the city, it was still the same neon plastered city he had left. Haru spotted an ice cream truck, and asked if Makoto had wanted some. The young boy’s eyes seemed to shine when Haru asked, he laughed at the sight and took it as a yes. 

Makoto had gotten a chocolate serve soft, while Haru a water melon shaped popsicle. The cinnamon rolls sat down on a bench in a nearby park, peacefully enjoying their frozen treats. Makoto watched a child and his parents giggle as they played around, the scene was eerily similar to that of his childhood.

Then one, two, three drops of tears plopped down on his lap. Haru was quick to notice, finishing his popsicle and putting it aside. He placed his hand on Makoto’s shoulder, almost as if he was some sort of big brother towards the small boy.

“Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“  
“It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me anything.”

The golden eyed man was familiar with scenes like these, he had seen more than enough civilians cry before and after missions. He never asked them why they were crying, he just stood there beside them. Silent, but letting them know he was present. It worked for them, it worked for Daisuke (will write this as a separate fic), and he hoped it’d work for Makoto

Luckily it did, the older brother aura Haru had was very comforting for Makoto, he felt as if he could just pour himself out to the man. He seemed to have this ability to fish out your deepest guilt and make you confess every wrong thing you’ve ever did, where the hell did he learn to do that? 

Once the smaller boy’s eyes were dry, Haru offered his handkerchief. 

“Why don’t we go take a walk, that ought to help” Haru stood up, lending his hand towards Makoto  
“Yeah, thanks” Makoto sniffled, reaching for the rough hand.

Daisuke, Laurent, and Hoshino sat quietly in a car. Listening intently to the conversation the cinnamon rolls were having, Laurent obviously being uncomfortable, scrunching his nose and his eyes windowing his hurt and desperation from hearing Makoto’s cries. He wanted so badly to rush by Makoto’s side. If it weren’t for Daisuke reassuring him that Haru would comfort the smaller boy, he’d have thrown the plan to hell.

“Senpai is very experienced with things like this, don’t worry”  
“Yeah well I hope so” The French snarled

Daisuke was a slightly annoyed by Laurent’s inability to trust Haru, but he couldn’t blame him either. If it were his Haru crying, nobody could stop him from running to his side. 

-

It was already late, and the cinnamon rolls were tired. They decided to stop by a river, it was cold and windy but the sight was marvelous. The two were ranting about their partners until Makoto had mentioned something about guns. Haru’s breathe started to quiver, he had gotten better, but that didn’t mean that his wound had fully healed.

“Haru? Are you ok?”  
“Huh? Oh. Yeah, I’m good” Makoto gave him a worrying look, was he afraid of guns?

Makoto decided not to ask, not wanting to provoke him any further. Instead, he put his small hand on his back. He knew it wouldn’t do much, but whatever little thing that could help mattered at the moment. Haru tried to breathe properly, but it wasn’t exactly easy to do that when you’re reliving your past trauma.

When he calmed down, Makoto sighed in relief. His little panic attack was more than worrying, and he felt awful that he couldn’t do anything but put his hand on his back.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do much to help you” the boy looked down at his feet, shame written all across his face  
“Hey, you did more than enough.” Haru chuckled.

Both of them had gone through stressful events, and it was nice to have someone that they could share it with. From cinnamon roll to cinnamon roll, they gave each other a hug. They needed therapy, but this’ll have to do for now. And yes, neither were going to let their rich playboy partners pay for their therapy bills either.

While Haru was hyper ventilating, it was Daisuke’s turn to panic for his partner and Laurent’s to stop him from compromising the plan. Hoshino wasn’t present having been busy with brushing the final details of their grand plan. Daisuke was egging Haru to breathe although he knew he couldn’t hear him, but what could he do?

He hated seeing him like this. When Haru started his panic attacks he couldn’t help but feel like he was drowning in this sea of remorse, and his gut would twist and turn. Laurent had to pin him down just to stop him from leaving the car, God they both hated seeing their partners miserable. 

-

The cinnamon rolls were about to part until a dark skinned girl with short hair ran into them and pushed Makoto to the curb, he was definitely getting bruises. Haru checked on Makoto first, then both began to chase after the culprit

They ran after them relentlessly, they were so fast that they hadn’t even noticed when they entered a garden of some sorts. The culprit disappeared into the bushes, giving the two time to observe their surroundings. There were fire flies scattered all over the place, and candles and rose petals softly laid down on the ground.

There was a large wooden door in front of them, everything seemed so magical and it was almost as if the scene was taken straight from a fairy tale book. The cinnamon rolls stared at each other, confused yet at awe by the view. 

Out came Hoshino in a white long sleeve and black vest with a cute red bow tie, one arm hidden behind him and the other fully visible with a neat cloth hung on it.

“They’ve been waiting for you, follow me.”  
“Ryo? What’s going on, and what are you doing here?” Before Haru could ask anything else, Hoshino opened the wooden door and disappeared into the shadows

The cinnamon rolls shrugged at each other, they might as well see how this pans out. The two entered all together, marveled by the sight before them. There were marble pillars, butterflies and vines beaming with flowers. They stood in what seemed like an ancient ruin, who knew there was one in modernized Tokyo? Unless…

There sat two ridiculously handsome men, both embedded with ocean blue eyes one could stare at for as long as time ran, their hair expertly slicked back. One man was blonde, with foreign features, long hair and a stubble. The other was short, raven hair accenting the white suit he wore. Both of their faces were graced with a gentle smirk, their glowing orbs illuminating the beauty of the night and looking at their partners as if they were the only thing that mattered.

They each took their partner by the hand, leading them to their respective tables and sitting them down. Haru and Makoto were a mix of shock, confusion, and awe by what they did. The two were silent, trying to figure out what was happening, with each couple seated in their own tables with enough distance for privacy.

“Surprise, my little soybean~”  
“You- You set this all up?!”  
“Well, Daisuke and I did, but that doesn’t matter”

Laurent leaned towards Makoto, leaving the small boy flustered. He chuckled softly, oh the things he wanted to do with Makoto. Cynthia soon revealed herself, wearing an outfit similar to that of Hoshino’s. Her hair was tied up in a neat pony tail, and she seemed relieved that the two were finally out on a date, unfazed by the décor of their spot.

On the other table, both were silent. Not nearly as lively as the other couple, but the silence was comforting for them.

“Let me guess, you got Laurent to distract us for the day so you could set this up?” Haru chuckled, surprisingly not annoyed by Daisuke’s antics  
“Well done, Haru” The raven haired man smiled, a cheerful and truthful smile. Both of their cheeks with dusted with pink, and hearts filled to the brim with joy.

The love they all shared with their partners was new, old and comforting. They felt as if every dull aspect of their life suddenly shined like gold under the sun, and their desserts full of sorrows and hidden traumas suddenly became an oasis with just a tilt on their loved one’s lips.

It was scary, but they were willing to stay with each other until the end. Each day felt empty without the soft rumble their partners emitted from their chests whenever they laughed. Maybe love was a bit rough on the edges for one couple, and soft for the other, but none the less it was love, annoying, comforting and fickle love. 

It’s safe to say that after that night, the four were never the same. With Laurent pulling Edamura towards more cons, and Daisuke fighting with Haru against massive paper work and criminals, the string of this cheesy thing called love pulling them close and reigniting embers of happiness no matter how cold the winter of life was.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is really cheesy, I know. But I'm a sap, forgive me ;)


End file.
